In the prior art, in compliance with safety standards, high chairs for children have the upper part secured to the base by means of coupling members which allow it to be removed and placed on a normal adult chair to act as a booster seat.
Such arrangement allows, for instance, children to sit at the same table as adults, and is particularly useful when a child is too small to use a normal adult chair but has grown enough to find the high chair too narrow and uncomfortable, or when the use of the high chair is not practical (for example for size restrictions)
In the prior art, in compliance with safety standards, the upper part of high chairs, which is designed to receive very small children, has a backrest that encircles the shoulders of the child when he/she sits on the seating surface.
When the upper part of a high chair is removed from the base to act as a booster seat, the encircling configuration of the backrest causes the booster seat to have a large size, and be difficultly transported and used in non-domestic environments.
Furthermore, if the booster seat is used by a child that has grown enough to stop using the high chair, the backrest of the booster seat, due to its large size, will make the use of the booster seat quite inconvenient.
The object of the present invention is to obviate the drawbacks associated with the use of the upper part of a high chair as a booster seat.
Particularly, one object of the present invention is to provide a high chair for children convertible into a booster seat, in which the booster seat can be easily transported. Another object of the present invention is to provide a high chair for children convertible into a booster seat that can be also used by children that no longer need a high chair.